Alas rotas
by Lucielanor
Summary: Oneshot. La última batalla. Un combate por el orgullo, por el honor... por el amor. ¿Lo amaré lo suficiente como para acabar con esto? [IchigoxRukia] Spoilers


_**Disclaimer:** Kubotite-sensei es el propietario legal de Bleach, los personajes y el universo que conforma este manga/anime. ¿Que qué consigo yo con todo esto? Destrozar mi pobre neurona, cargarme alguna que otra tecla del teclado y, si tengo suerte, entreteneros a alguno de vosotros durante el rato que tardeis en leer. Y eso es todo un orgullo para mi._ **

* * *

**

ALAS ROTAS

El golpe removió su mundo, provocándole un dolor punzante en el brazo.

No había tiempo para lamentarse. De un salto, se colocó lejos de su alcance.

No era el sol lo que cegaba su visión. En el atardecer de aquel día nublado, Rukia podría suponer que tenía a su disposición las condiciones idóneas para un combate. Tampoco la sangre que manaba de su ceja derecha era lo suficientemente abundante como para servir de excusa. Ni siquiera la enorme diferencia de poder entre ella y su contrincante era una razón justa.

Lo cierto era que aquellas heridas, aquel dolor sordo e incesante, era fruto de su propia debilidad.

Se sentía débil para continuar sola el camino, asustada de proporcionarle al hombre que amaba un final digno, temerosa de volver a manchar sus manos con la sangre de aquellos que tanto quería.

Rukia Kuchiki tenía pánico de sí misma. De aquella voz de su propia conciencia que le decía que debía acabar con el.

Debía matar a Ichigo.

Por el bien de todos, incluido el suyo propio.

- Solamente sabes huir¿eh¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarte a mí, preciosa?

- Ichigo… - susurró ella.

Acababa de notar la razón por la que no veía con claridad. Lágrimas. Ellas eran las culpables.

Desde la gruesa rama de un árbol, oculta entre las sombras provocadas por el sol de poniente, observaba al ser que ocupaba el cuerpo de Ichigo.

Su voz se parecía, quizás, a la del chico. Aquel tono burlón y orgulloso que tanto la hacía enfadar era sin duda el suyo. Pero aquella era sólo la burda imitación de un sonido conocido, agradable.

El odio, que empañaba la personalidad del hollow que invadía e Ichigo, disolvía el afecto que él siempre ponía en sus palabras.

"_Tonta…_", le había llamado un día. "_¿De verdad creíste que te iba a dejar morir allí? No podría vivir sin… esos dibujos tuyos tan horribles. Nunca me había reído tanto._"

El chico se llevó un buen coscorrón, pero sin parar de reír, él sólo le había revuelto el pelo. "_Tonta_", había vuelto a repetir con aquella voz entrañable.

Rukia sujetó con fuerza su zampakutoh, saltando al suelo de nuevo, para aparecer tras el hollow, que se volvió con voracidad y se lanzó hacia ella con rapidez.

Aunque tenía en sus manos a Zangetsu y atacaba con ella de vez en cuando, aquel ser tenía predilección por usar aquellas extrañas garras, afiladas y finas como agujas, que desgarraron la ropa de la mujer, provocándole un largo y profundo corte en el hombro.

- ¿Por qué no me atacas? – le decía a Rukia, mientras ella mantenía su espada en alto, parando algunos ataque, recibiendo otros, con la mirada fija en las, ahora deformadas, manos de Ichigo.

Aquellas que un buen día, sin venir a cuento, se habían posado en sus mejillas con suavidad, haciéndola sonrojar intensamente.

Aquellas que, de nuevo, se clavaron en la herida abierta, provocándole un dolor tan intenso que la hizo chillar.

De un ágil salto, volvió a colocarse lejos de él. Resultaba curioso que, pudiendo seguirla sin ninguna dificultad, prefiriese quedarse quieto en el suelo, siguiendo con sorna cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Ya entiendo… No me atacas porque no quieres dañar su cuerpo. Tienes miedo de herirle, de matarle.

Rukia guardó silencio, pasando la mano por la nueva herida con un grito sofocado.

- ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para eso, preciosa?

- ¿Qué?

El hollow la miró con una sonrisa burlona en los labios que, entreabiertos, dejaban vislumbrar una hilera de dientes pequeños y afilados; las fauces de un monstruo.

Sus dientes, que había rasgado con decisión una de sus mangas, atándola con fuerza alrededor de la herida producida en combate. Aquellos labios, suaves, firmes, que había rozado los suyos la tarde de aquel mismo día, en la camilla de la enfermería, como una caricia sanadora que había provocado en ella un sentimiento de protección, de profundo afecto, de pavor antes la posible perdida.

Unos besos que aún le producían ese efecto.

Unos besos que no volvería a probar.

Otra vez, Rukia se lanzó contra el hollow, de frente en esta ocasión, una reacción inesperada que pilló a aquel ser con las defensas bajas.

La zampakutoh se hundió en su hombro, cerca de su cuello, penetrando varios centímetros en el cuerpo de Ichigo, que soltó un aullido de dolor y sorpresa.

Ella se giró con lentitud y el hollow la observó con gravedad.

- ¡Rukia¿Por qué hiciste eso¿Por qué me has herido?

Su voz pareció suavizarse; también sus rasgos, apelando a los sentimientos de la mujer. Una trata que encendió la ira de Rukia.

- ¡No intentes parecerte a él!

Atacar con furia suponía sacrificar la defensa; un lujo que no podía permitirse con un rival de aquella envergadura. Pero no podía evitarlo. Aquellos ojos demoníacos fijos en los suyos, le hacía perder la cordura y cualquier sentimiento de autoprotección.

Habían sido aquellos ojos, su color avellana que tranquilizaba su agitado espíritu, los que habían sostenido su mirada brillante la noche que ellos habían recorrido con dulzura sus cuerpos, mientras que la lluvia, aquella lluvia que tanto significado tenía para ambos, repiqueteaba con suavidad en la ventana, sin romper su calma.

Rukia atacaba con todas sus fuerzas con todas sus fuerzas, agotándose poco a poco, mientras que el hollow esquivaba y retenía con su propia zampakutoh los embates de la mujer, riendo a carcajadas, como si para él todo aquello no fuera más que un juego.

Aquel ser no tardó mucho en notar que Rukia estaba muy cansada. Tardo menos aún en desarmarla, lanzándola contra una roca que golpeó bruscamente su espalda, paralizándola momentáneamente.

- ¡Sal de su cuerpo! – le gritó ella con profundo odio.

El hollow negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Este cuerpo es tan mío como suyo – explicó – Llevo muchos años dentro de él, sometido, encerrado… Ahora, soy lo bastante fuerte para tomar yo el control.

- ¡Acabará contigo¡Te destruirá! – le espetó.

- No, no, no, Rukia… No le quedarán fuerzas cuando vea como son sus propias manos las que acaban contigo, las que matan a la persona que más quiere… Di adiós, preciosa.

"_La persona que más quiere…_"

Nunca se lo había dicho. Eso, algo tan simple como un "te quiero".

Lo sabían, lo sentían, lo expresaban, pero nunca lo había dicho como tal. Quizá eran demasiado tímidos. O demasiado orgullosos.

No, no era aquello. Al menos, no por su parte. Ella no le había dicho nunca que le quería porque temía que, de reconocer que existía algo que ella amaba tanto como jamás en toda su vida, le sería arrebatado.

Porque así era con todo lo que quería.

Decir "te quiero" en voz alta, significaría enfrentarse a ello.

Además… A ella siempre le había bastado con su mirada para saberlo.

El amor, o puede que el odio, fue lo que le dio fuerzas para intentar un ultimo y desesperado ataque.

Conjuró un arte demoníaca, y el poder del kidoh golpeó con violencia el cuerpo de Ichigo, empujándolo hacia atrás varios metros, hasta chocar contra el tronco de un árbol.

La excesiva confianza era el punto débil del hollow, y ella era la que en esa ocasión, le había llevado a la derrota. Porque, cuando aquel ser, malherido, levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en Rukia, Ichigo volvía a ser él mismo.

- … ¿Ruki… a? ...

Había vuelto. La mujer se levantó del suelo trabajosamente, pero el dolor físico parecía haber desaparecido de un plumazo. A la carrera, llegó hasta donde él estaba.

- ¡Ichigo¡ICHIGO¡Estás bien! – preguntó, arrodillándose frente a él.

La última herida que le había provocado tenía un aspecto realmente malo; el poder tenía que haber sido mucho si había logrado expulsar al hollow del cuerpo del chico.

Al principio, Rukia pareció quedarse algo extrañada, desconocedora de su propia fuerza. Pero, en ese momento, aquella no era su principal preocupación.

- No parece grave – dijo, con una voz angustiada que indicaba justo lo contrario, examinando el pecho de Ichigo.

- Rukia…

- Te lo curarán en un momento, tranquilo, no habrá ningún problema…

Ichigo posó una mano en su mejilla, intentando que le mirase a la cara, y Rukia se estremeció como siempre hacía. Tal vez aquellos gestos de cariño le causaban esa impresión por la reserva con la que actuaba normalmente. O tal vez, simplemente, aquella electricidad que le recorría era amor.

Simple, puro, sencillo.

Rukia miró sus ojos y el corazón le dio un vuelco. No, por favor.

- Sé… que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte esto. Pero es necesario.

- No…

- Tienes que hacerlo, Rukia.

- Podemos… Podemos sacarlo de ahí, podemos… ¡No digas que no! – sollozó ella, al ver que Ichigo negaba con la cabeza.

- Él tiene razón. Los dos somos el mismo. No es posible.

- Pero…

- Tienes que matarme. Yo ya no puedo controlarlo, es muy fuerte. Tienes que hacerlo… Por favor… No quiero hacerte daño.

Lloraba; Rukia lloraba, rogando que hubiese otra solución, la que fuese. Ichigo, a pesar de su propio dolor, la abrazaba con sus débiles brazos, intentando consolarla.

- Hazlo ya… - le suplicó – antes de que se recupere. Por favor…

Rukia se pudo en pie y ayudó a Ichigo a levantarse, el cual se sujetó al tronco del árbol para mantenerse en pie. La chica recogió su zampakutoh y volvió a su lado.

Posando su mano en el cuello del chico, acercó su rostro al de él, besándole con pasión, tristeza, cariño y un millón de emociones más que no lograba distinguir, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos una vez más.

Después, se separó, le miró y sonrió entre lágrimas.

- Te quiero – dijo, por primera y última vez.

- Yo también.

- Cierra los ojos.

El brutal sonido de una espada rasgando la carne acompañó al último rayo de sol del día. La fuerza fue tan que la zampakutoh se hundió varios centímetros en la madera.

Ichigo se agitó en la profunda agonía de la muerte durante unos instantes; luego, su respiración se volvió más lenta y regular, y Rukia aprovechó para sacar de un solo movimiento seco la espada de su cuerpo. El chico ahogó un grito.

Sintiendo como Ichigo resbalaba hacia el suelo, Rukia soltó el arma, cayendo a su lado, abrazándole.

- Gracias… - susurró él, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de la mujer – Perdóname… Te quiero.

Ichigo se sumergió con calma en la paz oscura de la muerte, en los brazos de aquella a la que amaba.

Rukia levantó hacia el cielo los ojos cargados de lágrimas, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello del chico.

Las nubes tapaban la luna casi por completo.

Parecía que, de nuevo, iba a empezar a llover.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_Hola!  
Bueno, por fin, después de unos cuantos meses de paron vacacional y periodos de examenes varios, he vuelto! Ya tenía ganas de escribir un fic de Bleach, un IchiRuki de esos que me gustan tanto. Vale, ya se que este es un poco deprimente (pobre Ichigo, no?), pero e todas formas me parecieron unas escenas bonitas y taaaaaaan románticas. Además, que visto como esta la cosa, que esto pueda suceder no es algo tan alejado de la realidad. Espero que os guste mi historia y, si teneis tiempo, que me dejeis por aqui algún review, que es lo más parecido a un sueldo que tenemos los escritores de fanfics xDD Muchos besos a todos, gracias por leer, y espero que nos veamos pronto en otra historia. Byeeee!  
**Ela :)**_


End file.
